Sunshine Keeper
by Lifes Dark Angel
Summary: Summary inside... Sakura's a hybrid vampire, Syaoran is a slayer bent on killing her kind... an unusual meeting, an unspoken love, a choice that will decide everything...
1. The Vampire

**Sunshine Keeper**

Summary: Sakura's a vampire, but a very special one. She can walk in the sun, and her heart beats. She has promised to keep her family safe from all hunters and humans that threaten their lives. Syaoran is a vampire hunter. Sworn to kill any and all vampires he can find, but his oath is tested when he meets the emerald-eyed beauty. What will happen when Sakura and Syaoran meet? He has no idea she's a vampire. She must choose to protect her family, or follow her heart.

**Chapter One: The Vampire**

_Sunlight…one of the only pleasantries her family could never know. The warmth and heat of the sun against her pale, cold skin. _

Brilliant, glowing emerald eyes peered throughout the club at the workers bustling during the day. Her technical night time…except on occasion. Like right now…the nightmares that always plagued her as a youngling had returned with vengeance. She was different from her family. A freak in her terms. The only nightwalker that could also walk during the day. She had known about this oddity from the moment she was created. Accidently getting stuck outside after first light. She trembled at the memory.

Complete and utter fear had washed over her as the sun came over the horizon. She had screamed and tried to cover herself, but in the end it was all in vain. The sun that she was so terrified of didn't hurt her at all. Her screams had turned to shocked silence as she once again got to feel the heat of the sun. Her family had not believed her at first, but once she had made them watch from the shadows they knew she was special. A hybrid of some kind, and they were trying to figure out how to duplicate it, with little avail.

She was one of a kind, as far as they knew, so they used her as their protector from the hunters and slayers. Only few humans knew what she truly was, what her family was. The owner of the club they resided under, a bar tender, and the DJ. They were all paid for keeping their mouths shut, and if they couldn't, they were "_taken care of_." Others who had accidently figured it out had their memories erased, and sent on their way.

"A little early for you Sakura…" A gruff voice sounded from her right. The DJ, Aki, was terrified of her and her kind. He tried, relentlessly, to make sure he was not around when she was _awake_, but times like these sometimes couldn't be helped. It wasn't like he was mean to her…he knew from experience that she could kick his ass five ways from Sunday…but he wasn't very kind either.

"Perhaps…" Was all she answered him with, as her glowing emeralds shot him a glare. She smirked seeing his blue eyes slightly widen with fear. She gave him slight props though…he didn't take her crap.

"Just keep out of trouble. There are some new workers tonight, and there's a party as well." He growled as he continued to set up his DJ booth. Her youngling "brother" was still getting over his bloodlust, so she would have to keep an eye on him.

"I'm not here to cause trouble for you fleshling. I'm just standing here keeping watch. I'm not in anyone's way." Sakura bit out in a harsh whisper. Her auburn hair, about her waist, swished violently as she turned her gaze back to the workers.

"Whenever a vampire is in the room there's bound to be trouble." He gruffed, setting up a karaoke monitor. She rolled her eyes at him. He was partly right, however. Eriol was a cause of trouble, especially recently. Her "sister", Tomoyo, was having a fun time keeping him controlled. Hopefully the blood lust would only last another month. Sakura sighed to herself…her siblings were lucky. They had found their soul mates. She was still alone.

"Where's Tobias?" She asked as nicely as possible. She had needed a word with the owner since she got up, but had yet to see the man. She had noticed the bartender, Tomicka, at once. The girls' long, blond hair was tied into a cute and elegant up-do today. Usually the owner, and bartenders lover, was never far from her.

"In his office." Was all Aki would say, as he tried to continue to ignore her presence. It had taken him months, but this time, as she seemed to vanish from her hiding spot, he didn't flinch. He was slowly getting used to her super, inhuman, speed, among other things.

The owner, a tall blond man, was propped in a chair in the small office when Sakura showed up in front of the door. He jumped slightly when he realized she was standing there, having not made a sound.

"Gods Sakura don't do that! Make some noise or something…I nearly jumped out of my skin." He spoke, as he glared at her. Her smirk never faltered as she looked at the man.

"Force of habit I assure you." She spoke. Usually when a man heard her voice their eyes would get all glazed and they would kind of woo. Then they would just stare at her and do whatever she said. That was nice on occasion, but not when she was just in the mood to talk. Tobias had never acted that way to her thank the gods. She figured it had something to do with him being totally in love with Tomicka.

"Did you need something? You haven't been up this early in a long time." He said, returning to the papers on his desk. Crossing her arms, she leaned slightly against the door frame.

"I had a day mare. And Aki informs me you're holding a party tonight." She answered, not taking her eyes off the man as he turned back to look at her.

"The party starts at 10pm and lasts till 2am." He said answering her unasked question. "What was your day mare about this time?" She had started coming to him about these dreams about two months ago. He had realized that she was scared of them and convinced her that talking about it would help. It shocked him at first, a frightened vampire, but she obviously didn't feel comfortable talking to her _family_ about these problems. She was their protector…their daylight eyes. She had to look strong all the time. He understood her problem; though he had a feeling he would never quite understand her pain.

"I'll make sure we're out before then." She said in her angel voice as if they had this conversation all the time. She would have her family out of the bar before 9:30pm as long as the sun was completely gone…not like it would matter since they could all move through the crowd unseen to any of the humans. Besides, she didn't know if Eriol could resist so many humans in one place. Usually Tomoyo took him to a park or beach. Somewhere with little to no people.

"I'm still waiting for you to start telling me what your dream was about. I'm assuming you're going to want to make the sunset in five minutes." He said looking at the watch on his wrist. She sighed…a small shift in her stature, barely noticeable to anyone.

"It was weird…there was a man. I couldn't see his face. But it was raining, and there were people hunting me. He saved me, but I don't know what to think. I've never dreamed of another person like that before. I don't know what to think." Sakura spoke. Her eyes had a faraway look. Tobias had never seen her look so lost before. Usually her dreams were about other vampires or memories of her past. People she killed, people she'd lost. Nothing like this. "Tomicka's coming this way." She spoke, breaking Tobias from his thoughts. As if on cue, his girlfriend, and bartender, walked into the room. She was careful not to actually touch Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Tomicka greeted as she moved behind Tobias's chair. Sakura liked the girl. She had violet eyes that peered at Sakura through high-end glasses. She was athletic looking, and one hell of a bartender. She was also loyal to a fault. Sakura only nodded to the girl, again, another barely seen movement.

"Honestly Sakura, I wouldn't think about it much. Now get up to the roof before you miss…" Tobias didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sakura suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. "I hate when they do that."

"Me too. Creeps me out." Tomicka said with a smile as she looked down at her boss. "The bar is set and Aki is done as well. We were gonna head to the diner for something to eat. Thought I'd ask if you wanted to come."

"You mean you wanted me to pay for it." He chuckled as he stood from his seat. She only giggled as they headed toward the EXIT, not realizing that Sakura was still watching them go. Her heart skipped a beat watching them. They were so in love. Another sigh left her lips thinking of her heart. Not only was she the only vampire that could go out during the day, but she was the only one that still had a beating heart. It was weird to her. She had to drink blood like the others. She had fangs and pale, cold skin like the others too. She just had these oddities that made her a little more human than them.

"214 years I have been this freak of vampire nature…I don't fit in anywhere." She whispered from her spot on the roof. The sky was turning beautiful arrays of orange, purple, reds and pinks. Her vampire eyes picking up the soft flows of colors in between like a rainbow. The good thing about being a vampire in summer was that she didn't sweat. Even in the 98 degree heat, she barely felt it. It was like a feather being touched all over her exposed skin. The great thing of having a heighten sense of smell was that summer smelled wonderful. Like a mixture of fruits and roses all blending together. If a human could smell it their mouths would surely water.

"Clear Night." A sultry voice reached Sakura's ears. She wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard the female vampire approach. She was too lost in thought. In truth, she hadn't even realized it was full dark either. Raven hair as long as Sakura's whipped in the light breeze as a beautiful woman stepped up next to her. The woman's crimson eyes glowed a bright ruby red, and her fangs showed slightly as she inhaled the fragrance of summer.

"Are the others up yet, Mei Lin?" Sakura asked the girl without turning her gaze from the star dotted sky. Full dark meant it was somewhere around 9:45pm. She would have to get the others out of the club before Tobias's party began.

"Yes. Tomoyo is having Jamie help her control Eriol. There's a lot of new blood in the bar tonight." Mei Lin answered. "What was it like tonight?" She asked meaning the sunset.

"Your kind of sunset Mei. The sky was on fire, just the way you like it." Sakura spoke. "Tobias's bar is hosting some kind of party. I told him we would leave before it starts. We should get going." Sakura noticed Mei Lin's smile. Humans would have only seen the scowl, but to a vampire, Sakura could see the small lift in Mei Lin's lips. The tiny twinkle in her eye.

"What shall we do tonight then?" Mei Lin asked, still not moving from the roof. Mei Lin always liked to have a plan. Sakura had a feeling she was getting tired of always having to accommodate Tobias's human customers. Since they technically owned the land, and he just owned the bar. Mei Lin liked being able to sit and listen to the loud music and watch the fleshlings dance, not realizing the danger that lurked there.

"Tomoyo will have to take Eriol to a park or something. Maybe we could catch a movie." Sakura suggested. The cool breeze moving her hair about her form.

"We need to find you a man…" Mei Lin said in a laugh. Sakura felt her weird, beating heart skip. A mate would be wonderful. Someone to live out eternity with. Someone to love her. Mei Lin had no idea how long she had actually been looking for a man. Longer than Mei Lin had been alive for sure.

"Most vampire men that are single are complete ass holes, or so old they still think women are for their bed and can do nothing other than cook, clean and fuck. These humans are dull and boring. Mocho men… thinking the universe revolves around them and their gym equipment." Sakura sighed. "I need a man that is sweet and kind. Smart, but athletic. Someone that will challenge me and keep me interested. Do you know of anyone like that?"

"Not that I have run across this century, but if I spot one I'll send him your way." Mei Lin smirked as she headed down the stairs, back into the club. Sakura could see people arriving for the party. That meant it was way past time to get Eriol out of there. With another sigh she headed down to help her family out.

There were about 30 fleshlings already dancing and drinking by the time Sakura made it down to her family's lair. Eriol's bloodlust was apparent in his red-rimmed eyes, but he was keeping a good composure thus far. His blue hair, a brilliant contrast to his pale, vampire, skin. His high-end glasses giving him a nerdy look that served well in fooling humans into thinking him innocent. His mate stood next to him, holding his hand in her iron grip. Tomoyo, her sister… the 3rd oldest in their family. Her violet eyes glowed as she looked with concern at her mate. Her raven hair up in an intricate bun atop her head. Sakura remembered the girl being pale before she was turned 100 years ago… becoming a vampire only served to make her porcelain skin more flawless.

"The party has started. It's time to go before the scent gets the better of all of us." Sakura spoke to the group. Jamie, Mei Lin's mate, held Eriols' opposite arm as they began to leave the club. Sakura always marveled, and joked on how even as a vampire, Jamie's tan skin barely paled. He would always retort by saying the vampire gene didn't want to mess with his sexiness. His silver eyes would glow as he laughed.

"Eli and I are going to the beach tonight." Tomoyo's bell-like voice rang out as she smiled. Eriol only smiled back. They had a bond, they swore to Sakura was what she would have one day too. When a vampire bonded with their true mate they shared a mental communication. Sakura always hated when her brothers and sisters would have their own mental conversation in front of her. It made her feel left out and even more alone.

"I'm taking Mei Lin to her first real rock concert of the year." Jamie spoke, flashing two tickets to Linkin Park. There went the idea of catching a movie. "Sorry about the movie Sakura… rain check?" There was that damn telepathic shit again.

"Yea kid… rain check sounds good." Sakura spoke, smiling at how Jamie fumed about being called "kid". He had only been around 50-ish years… still looked 22 though…

"See ya around dawn then." Me Lin nodded before they all disappeared at lightning speed. With another sigh Sakura walked, at human speed, up the stairs. Alone never felt more lonely than it did right now. 2 months ago, before Tomoyo had found Eriol, it wasn't so bad. Her and Tomoyo would spend the night hours hanging out. Spending some sister time when Mei Lin and Jamie went off. But now that Tomoyo had found her true mate, Sakura was once again alone. As she walked out of the small, hidden, door by the DJ booth she sighed again. The fleshling party was in full force. Dancing and drinking. The music blasted and some even sang along. The plethora of voices all spoke in her head, as her delicate hearing picked up multiple conversations at once. It helped drown out her lonely thoughts.

"Thought you were skipping the party?" Aki said. He had learned that even through the blaring music he only needed to talk at a normal level for her to hear. She shrugged, but mostly ignored his question. He didn't actually care anyways. This "private party" seemed a little less high-end then what Tobias normally hosted. There were over two dozen women dressed in super short dresses that barely covered their asses. All they needed was a pole, and the men drooling over them would gladly slip them some dollar bills. Deciding that she wanted to skip the tramp show, she slowly made her way through the crowd and out the door.

Living in a city meant that places were open a little longer than most out of town businesses. Although the thought of finding a cute new outfit at the mall was appealing, a quiet walk through the park sounded much better. There would be little to no people there, so she wouldn't have to worry about being too normal. Plus the sounds and smells of nature would ease her pain.

She had opted for a flowing, pink dress for the summer night. It blew slightly in the breeze as she walked. Unlike the slutty girls at the bar, her dress went right above her knees. It was spaghetti strap, but only revealed a little cleavage. Just enough to make men want to see more. She laughed to herself knowing how hard it was for her to understand these new age fashions. Women went from showing as little as possible, to showing as much as they could. She noticed a bum sleeping on a bench, using only a piece of newspaper as a blanket. He would have been an easy meal, had she not had one two nights ago. As an older vampire she didn't need blood every night. She could go days or weeks between feedings if she wanted to.

Her vampire hearing picked up another couple sets of footsteps. Probably someone on a date taking a romantic stroll in the park. She froze in her walking when a gun got pressed against her head, the sound of the gun being cocked, ready to blow her brains out. This human had picked the wrong girl…

"Don't move pretty lady, and I promise not to shoot you." A creapy voice of a drunk male sounded way to close to her ear. Just as she was about to disarm him and properly kill him, another man stepped out from a tree in front of them.

"Let the woman go scumbag!" The man spoke. Sakura now stood frozen for a different reason. The man's' voice was soothing, but commanding. She had never heard a voice like that before. The thug chuckled, pulling her closer to his body. Eww…

"Get out of here dude. Don't try to play hero." Thug said in a mocking voice. So fast, she almost didn't believe a human could move that fast, her rescuer pulled out a weird gun, and shot the Thug right through the head. She stood there watching as the man walked toward her. As he came into the light, her breath caught in her chest, and her heart skipped for a 2nd time that night. It was him! The man in her day mare… Chestnut hair, amber eyes, and a body to make the gods jealous. As Mei Lin would say, "Hottie has entered the building!"

"Are you alright miss?" Hottie asked as he lightly touched her cheek. She had to use all her will power to make sure her eyes did not glow, and her fangs stayed retracted. He even smelled good, and that caused her to lean toward him. He must have taken that as her fainting, because his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her on her feet. She took a deep breath, and smelled him. Sandlewood, Aqua Di Gio, and man. She shook her head to try and clear her brain… he had asked her a question.

"Sakura… not miss, and yes I'm fine." She answered. She smiled sweetly at him, and took pleasure in how his eyes widened slightly and a blush crept up to his cheeks. "Thank you for your assistance, but I had everything perfectly under control." She partially glared. She didn't want Mr. Hottie to think she was some poor human female that couldn't defend herself. She was a 214 year old vampire that could have disarmed Thug Man before he even had a chance to blink.

"Of course you could have." He winked and her heart did that skipping thing again. He was teasing her… "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have to ruin your pretty dress." His smile was perfection! All white and straight. They were either fake, or he had an awesome dentist.

"I'm sure that a drunken thug isn't the worst thing in this park." She shot back, getting slightly irritated that he thought she was worried about her appearance, or something as silly. He actually had the gall to laugh a little at her.

"Right you are Miss Sakura. He could have been a vampire." He said almost serious. Like he believed they existed. Most humans thought it was funny to joke about her kind. They didn't actually believe in them.

"Vampires… right… I'm pretty sure this isn't Hollywood, and I'm pretty sure we're not in some movie." She spoke back, rolling her eyes at him. In truth she was wondering where he was going with this, and why she suddenly felt afraid for herself more than when the thug had a gun to her head. He merely shrugged.

"We all have our own opinions. Now, what is a pretty girl like you doing out alone in the dark? Where's your boyfriend or someone?" He got serious. She couldn't really get past him calling her pretty.

"No boyfriend, and like I said I can take care of myself. I walk the park a lot." She smiled at him as if he were ignorant.

"I'll walk you to your car then." He offered. How sweet… she moved wayyy faster than a silly car. She shook her head.

"No car. I walked from the Bar over there. My friend is the owner and I'm crashing with his girlfriend. They're having a…"

"…private party. I know." He finished for her. She cocked her head to the side and looked him up and down. Dark jeans and a forest green button down, dress shirt. Yea he looked like the guys at the party. "I was just heading to it. I'll walk you."

"Very sweet of you, but I don't even know your name? How do I know you won't try something like that Thug clearly was going to?" She asked in a giggle. He flashed that smile again, and she felt her knees turn a bit like jell-o.

"Li Syaoran, but you can just call me Syaoran. And I promise I will not try anything. I'm sure my girlfriend would be very upset with me if I did." Syaoran said with humor in his voice. She felt her humor vanish as quickly as she could move. _"Girlfriend"_… of course Mr. Hotti Syaoran had a girlfriend… she was probably gorgeous and nice and perfect too. She also probably drank soda and milk, not blood. She was probably warm too… and tan. He must have sensed her mood drop too. "Did I say something to offend you?" He asked, with concern in his eyes. Well yes he had offended her a couple times, but that was not why she was upset. She quickly quieted the conversation in her head and smiled.

"Of course not. Probably just after effects of being held at gun point." Sakura said with ease. "But you can walk me back to the bar. Thank you." She said as she turned around and headed back toward the bar. Well at least she knew now that the day mare was nothing but junk… except for the hottie. He was totally real!

As soon as they made it to the door Sakura insisted that he let her go in first so he wouldn't get in trouble with his girlfriend. In truth she was going to go hide by Aki and find out which of the sluts was his and then probably sit and compare herself with the woman until the party ended in two hours. He agreed and she walked in. As soon as she reached the DJ booth, she promptly hid in the shadows and waited for Syaoran to come in. When he came in, scanning the area, she figured he was looking for his girlfriend. She tuned out the background noise and tried to catch just his words. He went up to Tomicka and asked for a whiskey sour, then turned to look around again. The sluttiest looking girl walked up to him, and kissed him. Good to know… he liked easy women. The blonde, known as Gwen, she caught him call her, did some dirty dancing with him as he sipped on his drink.

"_Come on baby! Come dance with me!"_ Sakura heard Gwen say. The woman's' voice sounded as close to nails on a chalk board as Sakura could think. She was also whiney and annoying from what Sakura could gather. She was pretty, but Sakura figured that even she was prettier than that.

"_Not tonight Gwen… I'm tired. You're lucky I showed up."_ Syaoran responded as he took another gulp of liquor. Sakura watched the girl do some kind of pout, that contorted her face and made her even less pretty. Why would Mr. Hottie be with her? Oh right… she was easy.

"_Killing Vampires can't be that tiring… pleaseeeeee?"_ Gwen whined. Sakura lost the rest of the conversation. He was a slayer? Mr. Hottie who saved her life would have killed her, or at least let the thug try, had he known. He really wasn't kidding about vampires. She needed more information. She watched Gwen go back to the dance floor. She also felt when Mei Lin and Jamie came into the club and over to her. From what she could tell they had not heard the conversation. That was good. She didn't want them freaking out yet. She also knew Mei Lin's temper, and she didn't want Mr. Hottie dead… yet.

"How was the concert?" She asked Mei Lin as Jamie headed toward their lair. Her sister shrugged as she looked at the crowed. Mei Lin always enjoyed staying in far more than going out. Jamie was good for her.

"I liked them. It ended earlier than we thought. Why are you still here?" Mei Lin asked as she looked at the dance floor. Mei Lin LOVED to dance. So did Sakura when she was in the mood. "And why is your heart rate accelerated?" Crap… thinking of Mr. Hottie had gotten her a little nervous. Sakura had to make herself calm down.

"I went for a walk in the park and some idiot human tried to steal from me. Before I could disarm him another man shot him in the head." Sakura said as nonchalantly as possible. "Then he walked me back to the bar, afraid that I would get attacked again. A real gentleman."

"Which guy?" Mei Lin asked looking around at all the people. She was always hoping that some guy would sweep Sakura off her feet. Well she was close this time, but Sakura could not go for this guy… slayer… However, Sakura figured it wouldn't hurt to let Mei Lin have a heads up on the guy. He would, hopefully, not be back after tonight.

"Guy at the bar ordering another drink from Tomicka." Sakura said nodding toward the bar. She watched Mei Lin glance over to the bar, and a small smile appear. Mei Lin approved for sure… too bad Mei Lin was not going to get her wish. "Yes, Mr. Hottie is in the building." Mei Lin laughed.

"For sure on that. So why aren't you over there flirting your little heart out?" Mei Lin asked. Sakura rolled her eyes, before sighing. Mei Lin was always nosey, but she was a great sister and friend.

"He's taken… and he likes the easy sluts." Sakura said looking at Gwen. Mei Lin followed her line of sight. Mei Lin visibly flinched and hissed. Her fangs showing slightly. Mei Lin did not approve.

"Ok never mind. You know she should have just worn a bra and panties to the party…" Mei Lin said. "I'm going down with Jamie. Party should be over in the next 45 minutes. You want to come play a board game or something?" Mei Lin asked. Sakura knew it was only out of courtesy. She shook her head, and Mei Lin disappeared.

"_You're in town on business?"_ Sakura heard Tomicka's voice, and her eyes shot to the bar top… to Syaoran. Tomicka was cleaning a glass and smiling at Syaoran as they had their conversation.

"_Yea just until the end of the week."_ Syaoran said as he sipped his 2nd or maybe 3rd whiskey sour. Sakura could see his skin turning red from the heat of the alcohol. Her fangs descended and throbbed. She wanted to bite him and see if his blood tasted as sweet as he smelled. He was going to be gone at the end of the week. Good.

"_What business are you in?"_ Tomicka asked as she dried the glass. She was always curious and wanting to learn. Sakura was jealous at her passion for education. Sakura wondered if Syaoran would tell her the truth or make something up. Telling people he was a vampire slayer sounded a bit crazy to the general public.

"_I'm in an odd sort of practice. I travel around the world trying to rid it of evil."_ He answered. _"It doesn't really have a name like lawyer or bar tender."_ He joked. Sakura would have laughed too. It most definitely had a name. Slayer. Like Buffy… the ridiculous show Tomoyo insisted on watching every night. She scoffed at how the vampires faces turned all weird when they were about to attack. The lights in the club flashed on and off. Last call for the humans. Aki turned off the music as soon as the song finished, then promptly let the fleshlings know that their party was over, and to drive home safe. Sakura had a plan… She watched as Gwen and Syaoran got together to head out. He was carrying her stumbling ass the whole way. Chick needed to learn how to control her liquor.

With her super, vampire speed she followed them out of the club, keeping to the shadows. They got into a cab going uptown, and she followed, keeping an eye on their vehicle. It was nice knowing that at 2am not many people were driving. Made her life easier. They stopped and got out at a high-rise building. Sakura knew from the internet that it housed private condos for rent. So one of them had some money. She supposed that made sense seeing as his job wasn't a real paying job. She watched through the window seeing the elevator stop at the top floor. So he was in the penthouse… figured. The Gwen chick looked needy after all. Sakura turned and went back to the lair. Tomoyo and Eriol should be back soon at least. Maybe she could sleep today for a bit…

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This is my sample chapter. I'm not gonna update for a while only because I'm working on "Tattooed Family". But depending on the amount of reviews I get, I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can.<p> 


	2. The Slayer

Authors Note: I know it's been a while, but I hope this was worth the wait. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Slayer<strong>

It had been ten years. Ten long, painful and lonely years since the death of his family. Ten years since he had found out what had truly killed them. Vampires. Things of myth and legend come to life. Vile, evil demons on earth. Killing machines that had no compassion for human life or even love in his personal point of view. He had been 11 years old at the time. Gone away with his uncle for private tutoring when he heard the news of his family's death. As soon as his uncle had told him what had killed his family he had spent the ten years after training. Learning how to kill the blasted creatures of the night. He knew from ancient lore that they were incredibly fast and smart. They had amazing hearing and sight. He also knew that they were powerless and vulnerable during daylight hours. All he would have to do was find their lair and slay them in their death sleep.

"What are you thinking about Syaoran?" A light voice sounded in his ears. His amber eyes turning to gaze at the beautiful woman next to him. He sighed running a hand through his crazed chestnut locks.

"Reminiscing Gwen. Thinking of my family." He answered as he looked out at the dark sky. He heard the woman sigh as her blue eyes twinkled. Her blond hair chopped in a bob under her ears, her tanned, naked skin, pressing up against him. Syaoran's arm wrapped around her small waist as he turned his attention back out to the sky.

"You're going hunting again aren't you?" Gwen accused anger apparent in her features. Her bottom lip quivering in her pout. "You can't! The party is tonight!" she spoke, stomping away from him. He sighed again knowing that he had gone and pissed her off. Like he had any interest in going to a bar for some random chick's birthday party. They had only been in town a week, and they were leaving at the end of the week. This city hadn't shown him any vampires in the area, so as far as he was concerned, they didn't need to stay here. Gwen walked back toward him sporting a rather short, shimmering silver dress. It was almost like she was wearing a long T-shirt…

"How about I'll do a quick walk through the park, and then meet you there? That way I get my hunting in and you get me at the party." Gwen smiled and squealed. He chuckled as he watched her finish getting ready. This city was either not populated by any vampires…yet… or they were hiding really really well! The week and a half he and Gwen had spent here already had been a waste of time. He was hoping their last week in town would be productive. He smiled at his hyper girlfriend. Her outgoing personality had landed them an invite to this private party. He knew she would have fun.

"The party starts in ten minutes. How long do you think your walk in the park will take?" She asked from the bathroom. The party may start in ten minutes, but that didn't mean she was going to be there on time. He looked out at the city from his rented penthouse. The park was rather large, but conveniently close to the bar Gwen was going to be at. It was a good thing his parents had been wealthy in their life. They had left him control of the family business, along with enough money to last him two lifetimes. It helped with his need for justice.

"I don't know Gwen… maybe an hour?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He heard her giggle, as she emerged from the bathroom. He smiled, taking her hand as they headed toward the elevator to the ground floor where they would hail a taxi.

He had the taxi drop Gwen at the entrance to **Vinyl Underground**, and then take him to the opposite end of the park. He figured it would be safer for her, and easier for himself to make it back to the club without having to back track. He paid the cabbie, and started walking the nearly empty park. It was a pretty clear night, and there were very few people in the park. Just some couples on dates, or homeless people sleeping on the benches. Syaoran figured this would be prime pickings for vampires' seeing as there were easy prey in this park, but he hadn't seen anything. Maybe he should have tried the beach.

"_Don't move pretty lady, and I promise not to shoot you_." A creepy voice of a drunk male sounded from down the path. Well at least he would get some action in tonight. He headed closer to where the voice had come from, and saw a, clearly drunk out of his gourd, man holding a gun to a young woman's head. If it was one thing he couldn't stand was a man taking advantage of helpless women. She was obviously unarmed. He couldn't even see a purse.

"Let the woman go scumbag!" Syaoran spoke. The thug chuckled, pulling the woman closer to his body. Guy was asking for it!

"Get out of here dude. Don't try to play hero." Thug man slurred as his nasty arm snaked around the woman's waist. Syaoran had had enough, and as quick as his toned muscles could move, he whipped out his pistol and shot the scumbag in the head. If it was a vampire it wouldn't be coming back to life with the silver nitrate bullets his gun used. If it was only a human… well one less asshole on the planet. He was more worried about the woman who was probably scared out of her mind.

"Are you alright miss?" Syaoran asked, lightly touching her cheek. He took notice of her modest pink dress, long auburn hair, and stunning emerald eyes. She was gorgeous… too bad he had a beautiful girlfriend. As he stared at her, she seemed to lean toward him. He figured she must be still freaked out by the thug, so he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her on her feet. He could smell cherry blossoms coming from her. She felt a little cold to him, but it was chilly in the night, so he brushed it off. If he had brought a jacket he would have offered it to her.

"Sakura… not miss, and yes I'm fine." She answered. She smiled sweetly at him and a blush crept up to his cheeks. She was even prettier when she smiled like that. "Thank you for your assistance, but I had everything perfectly under control." She partially glared, and he had to hold back a chuckle. This little woman thought she could defend herself against a thug with a gun… right, and he was the king of the universe.

"Of course you could have." He teased her with a wink, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have to ruin your pretty dress." He finished with a smile. Better to not get on the victims bad side.

"I'm sure that a drunken thug isn't the worst thing in this park." She shot back. He could tell by the red tinting her cheeks that she was getting slightly upset with him, but he couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't too far off her mark actually.

"Right you are Miss Sakura. He could have been a vampire." Syaoran said as nonchalantly as possible. No need to scare her even more. She probably would think he was insane… talking about vampires.

"Vampires… right… I'm pretty sure this isn't Hollywood, and I'm pretty sure we're not in some movie." She spoke back, rolling her eyes at him. He merely shrugged. Most people didn't believe him when he spoke about the evil creatures of the night. Some had even told him to go check into the loony bin, but eventually they laughed it off, or ended up believing him.

"We all have our own opinions. Now, what is a pretty girl like you doing out alone in the dark? Where's your boyfriend or someone?" He got serious. A girl as pretty as her should not be walking around in the dark alone. Even if she didn't want to believe him about vampires, there were other dangers out too.

"No boyfriend, and like I said I can take care of myself. I walk the park a lot." She smiled at him, and he wanted to growl. She wasn't taking him seriously.

"I'll walk you to your car then." He offered. He was at least going to be a gentleman and make sure she got to her car safely.

"No car. I walked from the Bar over there. My friend is the owner and I'm crashing with his girlfriend. They're having a…"

"…private party. I know." He finished for her. Gwen would kill him for walking in with another woman, but that didn't mean he couldn't walk her to the door. "I was just heading to it. I'll walk you."

"Very sweet of you, but I don't even know your name? How do I know you won't try something like that Thug clearly was going to?" She asked in a giggle. He flashed another smile. Well at least she was smart enough to question him seeing as he was a stranger.

"Li Syaoran, but you can just call me Syaoran. And I promise I will not try anything. I'm sure my girlfriend would be very upset with me if I did." Syaoran said with humor in his voice. He almost frowned when she went from smiling to looking upset. "Did I say something to offend you?" he asked quickly, hoping he hadn't upset her. Maybe she thought he was being some macho man or something… maybe she thought he was some kind of stalker.

"Of course not. Probably just after effects of being held at gun point." Sakura said with ease. "But you can walk me back to the bar. Thank you." She said as she turned around and headed back toward the bar. He sighed, walking up next to her. At least she wasn't upset with him. He watched her walk, and realized quickly that he was staring again. She looked as if she kind of floated, and her footsteps were light. He actually had to strain to hear them. Maybe she was a dancer or something.

"I think I should go inside first." She spoke, breaking up the silence of their walk. He hadn't even realized they had made it to the bar.

"Yea, you're probably right." He said, running a hand through his hair. Gwen would never forgive him for walking in with a gorgeous woman. He really didn't want to deal with another tantrum.

"Thanks again, and enjoy the party." Sakura said before heading into the building. Even her name was pretty. It was seriously a good thing he was leaving at the end of the week. Any longer, and he might try to find out more about her, and then she would really think him a stalker. With another sigh he headed into the bar. He looked around for Sakura, but didn't see her anywhere. Gwen was in the center of the dance floor, and he wasn't surprised. Gwen needed attention like a person needed to breath. He walked up to the bar desperately needing a drink.

"Whiskey sour, please." He said to the bartender, handing her his credit card. She smiled at him and quickly made the drink. She was a good bartender. His drink was really good. He turned around to look for Sakura again, hoping to see a glimpse of her, but only saw Gwen heading his way. With a flirtatious look, she came up to him and started dirty dancing. He was never one for dancing anyways, but he definitely wasn't one for Gwen's slut act. She was probably heavily intoxicated. He could smell the liquor coming off her.

"Come on baby! Come dance with me!" Gwen said. Gods sometimes her voice was screechy. Syaoran had to try hard not to wince. He hated when she drank.

"Not tonight Gwen… I'm tired. You're lucky I showed up." Syaoran responded as he took another gulp of liquor. Gwen sent him another pout, and he contemplated giving into her, but he was just too worn out tonight. He probably shouldn't have gone hunting, but it was a good thing he had. His thoughts drifted back to Sakura. He hoped she was alright and at least sitting down. Maybe he could meet up with her tomorrow and make sure she was okay. It wouldn't be hard to ditch Gwen for an hour or so.

"Killing Vampires can't be that tiring… pleaseeeeee?" Gwen whined. He rolled his eyes at her. It was a good thing the music in the bar was blaring. He didn't need people giving him a weird look, or thinking him crazy. He shook his head to his girlfriend, and continued drinking. Hell if she was gonna be smashed off her ass, then he was going to get a bit tipsy too. With one last pout she left him to go back to the dance floor. The pretty bar tender made her way back over to him, seeing as he was the only one at the bar drinking. The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be all about dancing.

"You're in town on business?" The bar tender asked as she cleaned a glass. Poor girl had to be getting annoyed or bored with the drunken crowd.

"Yea just until the end of the week." Syaoran said as he sipped his 3rd whiskey sour. He could feel himself warming up from the liquor. He wasn't much of a drinker, and was glad it didn't take much. He didn't like to spend money on booze.

"What business are you in?" The bar tender asked as she dried the glass. He thought how to answer her for a moment. She didn't seem like the type to ask something she wasn't interested in. He figured a vague answer would probably be the best.

"I'm in an odd sort of practice. I travel around the world trying to rid it of evil." He answered. "It doesn't really have a name like lawyer or bar tender." He joked. Of course it did have a name. Some people called him a Slayer, others a Hunter… she didn't need to know that. The girl smiled back with a little laugh as she poured him another drink.

"That sounds interesting. I would love to be able to travel the world." She responded, handing him his card and the bill. He winced seeing the cost of all Gwen's drinks. The lights flashed in the bar, and he knew it was time for the party to end. He could see Gwen stumbling his way. He was going to have to carry her to the taxi.

"Have a good night." He said, grabbing Gwen and heading toward the exit. Why did she insist on wearing 4 inch heals? He groaned as it took a little finagling to get her into the cab. "Tokyo Heights" He told the cabby. He prayed Gwen wouldn't start throwing up. She never could handle her liquor.

Of course the second they made it to the high rise Gwen threw up all over the floor and most of the bathroom. The cleaning ladies were going to be pissed. He dropped her on the bed, and headed for the couch. He frowned thinking about what had happened in the park. He shouldn't have shot the scum-bag. The last thing he needed was the cops coming down on him… again. It was a little after 4am. He still had time to head over to the park and figure out a way to deal with the body. With his decision made, he headed back down the elevator to hail a cab. The second he walked out of the building he felt like someone was watching him. He scanned the area, not seeing anyone except the tired door man, and an occasional car. Shrugging, he hopped into the waiting taxi.

"The park by Vinyl Underground." He told the man. It was only about a five minute ride back to the club. Everything was closed down, and it was getting a little cool. He handed the cabbie some money, and started toward the park entrance. Walking the gravel path gave him time to think. The girl, Sakura, was gorgeous. They hadn't spoken much, but he had never really been around a girl that he could just walk with. Gwen had to be in a constant conversation. He wondered if Sakura was alright. He had lost sight of her once inside the bar and he hadn't had a chance to ask the bartender to watch out for her either. When he got to the area where he had shot the scum-bag, he found nothing. Well, no body any ways. There was slime on the ground, and his silver bullet. So the douche-bag was a vampire. He smiled to himself.

"Finally!" He spoke with a smirk. Finally a sign of vampires in Tokyo! He frowned, thinking of Sakura again. The poor girl had no idea how much danger she had been in last night. He also had a feeling that Gwen was not going to like the fact that he was going to want to extend his trip to hunt down the rest of douche-bag's "family" group. Vampires weren't known for living by themselves. There were usually 5 or 6 of them in a group. He would have to do another walk through when it was dark. The rest of this family would be looking for their lost member no doubt. It would also give him a chance to stop by the bar and check on Sakura.

He looked around again feeling like someone was once again watching him. He went to grab for his gun and a stake, but cursed under his breath realizing that he had left them in the condo. There was no way he would be able to go against a vampire using hand to hand.

"It's a little late for you to be out here, Syaoran." A voice spoke from behind him. A female's voice… Sakura's voice. His skin tingled with surprising warmth given the chill of the night, and his heart sped up. He turned to see her, still dressed in the pink dress, and smiling at him. He couldn't believe she wasn't wearing a jacket. He quickly took his off and placed it around her shoulders. "This isn't necessary." She spoke, even as she pulled his jacket closer to her.

"Well I insist." He said again, feeling a smile on his face. He rarely smiled, but for some reason, her presence made him feel calm and happy. "What are you doing out so late? I thought you were with the bartender?" He asked as they just stood. He had to hold be his hand when her hair blew in the wind causing a piece to cross her face. The smell of cherry blossoms hit his nose and made his mind fuzzy. It had to be her perfume.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to try my stroll through the park again." She smiled, and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to glow. His eyebrow raised as he caught the lie. She giggled and he, too, felt like laughing. "I'm kidding. I saw you walking into the park and decided to follow you." He couldn't hide the surprise he was feeling.

"Miss Sakura, Why on earth would you follow me into a park where I had killed a man earlier?" Maybe she liked danger, or maybe she didn't value her own life… He frowned at her smirk.

"Oh please. I told you before that I can take care of myself." She said as she waved a delicate hand around. He wanted to take her hand in his. It looked soft. Gwen's hands were always greasy from too much designer lotions. Sakura's looked naturally soft.

"And I told you earlier that there are more dangerous things out there. That man, for instance, was not any man. He was a vampire." He was glad to see a look of shock show on her face. Maybe he could finally get through to her.

"How do you know for sure?" She asked, and it took him a moment to realize that she hadn't called him crazy. He stepped toward her and pointed to the slime and his bullet.

"They dissolve into this slime when they are killed during the night." He explained, and glanced at her as she examined the ooze.

"Ectoplasm." She said, almost in a whisper. Again he was shocked as he looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Maybe he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Not slime." She said, louder. "It's ectoplasm. It will burn up with the rising of the sun." She explained, almost daring him to disagree with her. How the hell did she know that? It had taken him 8 months to explain that to Gwen, and that was after 6 months of trying to convince her that vampires are real.

"So before, when you blew off my idea of vampires, you were… I don't know, testing me or something?" The beautiful girl was pissing him off. She laughed, a musical sound, that at any other moment would have made him even more dizzy than her perfume.

"I suppose." She spoke, and her voice had turned sultry, almost like she was from another time period. "I did not know whether your idealism of vampires was simply a child's obsession, or a real fear." He frown at her choice of words.

"I do not _fear_ vampires." He spoke, stubbornly. She laughed again. Before he could even blink, she was serious again. So serious, that he was starting to wonder if maybe he was in danger from her.

"You should. And you shouldn't be here. You need to go back to where ever it is you came from before you get hurt." She spoke in such a serious tone he could feel chills run up his spine.

"I made an oath. A promise." He spoke in a serious tone to match hers. "I'm not going to let some girl try to scare me into breaking that promise." She winced, and he almost felt bad. She was obviously trying to protect him in some weird way.

"At least find someone to hunt with you. Being by yourself is not just lonely, it's stupid." She spoke, still being serious. He longed for her smile. He shook his head slightly. That was a silly thing to think.

"I don't mind being alone. If I had someone with me I would have to worry about protecting them." He spoke with a shrug. The sky was starting to lighten. He wondered how long he had been out here talking to Sakura. At least with the dawn came safety. He wouldn't have to worry about her once the sun was up.

"Don't you get lonely?" She inquired, he voice going soft, and her eyes looking sad. He felt sad. She was making him think of the cold nights he would hunt without company. The times before Gwen when he would be huddled in a tent trying to not go mad.

"Sometimes." He spoke, feeling the air around them start to warm with the rising sun. "My girlfriend has made that better." He winced like she did at the mention of Gwen. All light gone from her eyes as she looked back at him. He shouldn't have brought up Gwen.

"That's good for you. You know, having someone that understands you." He could hear the undertones of what she said. This woman in front of him was lonely.

"You don't have friends that understand you?" He asked, trying to learn more about her. She shrugged, and looked toward the sunrise. _Red in the morning, sailor's warning_. It was an old saying from his grandfather. Red skies in the morning meant bad weather, a bad omen.

"My sisters and brothers try, but in the end, no one _really_ understands me." She spoke, a small smile gracing her features as the sun broke the horizon.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure one day that will change." He spoke, knowing that_ his_ life had changed when he met Gwen, and when she finally understood his need to kill vampires. She sighed, another musical sound.

"Perhaps." She said, before looking back to him, a smile on her face as she took off his jacket and handed it to him. "I should be getting back. My family and friends will be wondering where I am." He took the jacket and frowned when he looked down at it. It was cold, not warm like it should be after Sakura wearing it.

"Maybe we can…" His words died in his throat when he looked back up and she was gone. That was strange.

By the time he made it back to the condo, after searching for Sakura for a good 20 minutes, Gwen was still passed out, and the place reeked of alcohol and vomit. Not something he wanted to come home to, and not something that would be easy to ignore in order to fall asleep. He walked to the phone and dialed the front desk.

"_Yes Mr. Li?_" came the voice of an older gentleman.

"I need a maid up here to clean. My girlfriend got sick last night." He explained, knowing that the manager would send someone up before he hung up the phone.

"_Of course sir. I do hope she feels better soon._" He hung up the phone, and frowned again. He was going to have to have a talk with Gwen about her alcohol assumption. The knock at the door had him turning to answer it. The maid did a good job of hiding her disgust, but he could still see it. He would have to give her a large tip. He walked out onto the balcony so the maid wouldn't have to worry about him hovering, and laid on one of the lounge chairs. The sun was still taking its time coming up, but it was warm, and the sounds of the city soon lulled him to sleep.

The crack of thunder woke him with a start, and he opened his eyes to gray clouds and rain. Luckily the balcony had a roof, but the air was turning colder by the minute. The maid was gone when he made it back inside, and Gwen was still passed out. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was around 4 in the afternoon. He had slept the day away. This wasn't unusual, but it did make it annoying. He had planned to track down Sakura, but that wouldn't be happening. He would have to go back to the club tonight and look for her there. The club wouldn't open until at least 10pm. Checking his supplies, he frowned realizing that he was running low on amo and holy water. He hid his weapons in secret pockets in his jacket and headed out the door. Gwen would probably sleep through the night.

"I need to find a church please." He told the cabby as he got in. The man just nodded and drove off. He stopped in front of a huge church that looked older than many of the surrounding buildings. He found a nun inside and was easily led to a bowl of clear liquid. He handed her a wad of bills for the church, and dipped three glass vials into the liquid. He didn't want to take too much, as holy water was only good for about a week. With a nod and a smile he headed back out to the waiting taxi. Next was an amo shop. The taxi driver must have been hoping for some good money since he took him to an upscale shop. There wasn't just guns, but swords and other weapons as well.

"How can I help you?" A girl with brown hair and glasses asked as soon as he walked in.

"I'm looking for some .357 magnum amo preferably silver if you have it." He spoke showing the girl one of his slugs. She frowned, and turned to a computer to type something in.

"We have one box of silver, but it's pricey." She said, chewing on her bottom lip. He smiled at her, she was a nice to warn him, but he knew the price.

"Money is not a problem. Do you have any other silver weapons?" He asked, handing her his gold card. The girl looked up at him with shock, most likely having realized who he was.

"Would you like my manager? I'm kind of new here." She spoke, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Sure." He said, making sure to give her a smile. She hurried away, and returned with a talk male with brown hair.

"I'm the manager, Takashi." The man said, shaking his hand. "Naoko tells me that you are looking for some silver weapons." He nodded, and turned to follow Takashi as the man walked him toward a wall. "We don't carry a lot, but we have some throwing stars and a few daggers."

"I'll take five of the stars, and two daggers." He spoke. Takashi nodded, pulling down the weapons, and walking back toward the computer. Naoko had brought out the box of amo, and was waiting. "Thank you Miss Naoko. You were a great help." He made sure to praise the girl. She blushed even more and only nodded. He hid the two daggers in holsters at his ankle, and the throwing stars in his front pant pockets. The box of amo would go in a bag. He didn't have anywhere to put it at the moment. With a thanks and a wave, he headed out the door. Between the Church and the gun shop, by the time he made it back to the condo it was 9pm. He did a quick check on Gwen, still passed out, but breathing, then got ready for the club.

By the time he made it to the club, there was a small line out the door, and music was booming from inside. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous. He went to the front of the line, to a large bouncer.

"Back of the line buddy." He said, not even looking up.

"Would you happen to know if Sakura is here tonight?" He asked. He frowned when the bouncer seemed to freeze and look up with almost fearful eyes.

"You a friend of hers?" He asked, and it was funny hearing such a meek voice from such a large man. He frowned again and nodded. The bouncer opened the rope. "Head right on in." okay… that was weird. The music was loud, but at least there wasn't any karaoke tonight. Drunk people did not sing well. He made his way to the bar, hoping the blonde bartender would be able to point him toward Sakura. He felt that tingling of someone watching him, and turned toward the DJ booth.

"Sakura…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Yay an update! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!<p> 


	3. The Secret

Authors Note: Enjoy another Chappie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Secret<strong>

If she still breathed, she would have gasped when she caught Syaoran's eyes. She wasn't expecting to see him, and when her hearing caught her name on his lips, her strange, beating heart, skipped a beat. She couldn't see his ridiculous girlfriend, so he either came alone, or the slut was already here. She would have seen her though… her eyes glanced over to Mei Lin and Jamie. Both had decided to stay in tonight to enjoy some dancing. At the time, she was glad for the company, but right now she could feel her heart speed up. Her family was in danger from this slayer, and they didn't even know it yet. She turned her focus back to Syaoran, who was making his way toward her. His smile made her feel weak in the knees, and her vampire senses caught the scent of him. Her fangs throbbed. She should have fed earlier like she had wanted to. She hoped she wouldn't regret the decision.

"Sakura." He spoke with a smile and she couldn't help the smile that found their way to her lips.

"Hello, Syaoran." She replied, wondering what he was up to. She could pick up the scent of aqua-di-gio, and something else. Using her vampire sight, she tried to see what he had hidden. She couldn't see anything on the outside, which meant the strange smell was something hidden on his person. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. She cursed herself, realizing she had switched over to proper English. It often bothered her the way people today spoke, and would often fall back on how she conversed 200 years ago.

"I came here to see you. You left so suddenly this morning." He spoke with a shrug. Her head tilted to one side as she tried to get a read on him. He hadn't seemed like the type to cheat on his girlfriend, but then again, males in this age had little to no morals.

"Where is your girlfriend?" She asked, taking a moment to scan the crowd again, as well as check on her siblings. It was a quick movement that Syaoran's human eyes wouldn't pick up. Sometimes being a vampire, even a strange vampire, had its perks.

"Still sleeping off last night's party." He shrugged. His lack of care made her more curious.

"Hey Sakura. Who's your friend?" Mei Lin's voice sounded from her right. She could see the slight tensing from Syaoran. Mei Lin had used her speed, but to the human, she just _popped out of nowhere_.

"This is Syaoran, the one I was telling you about. Syaoran, this is my sister Mei Lin, and her ma-boyfriend, Jamie." She introduced, mentally smacking herself for almost saying "mate". She watched as Syaoran shook their hands, wincing when he shook Mei Lin's. She had obviously not held back her strength enough.

"The fleshling is cute." Mei Lin spoke under her breath, but Sakura's vampire ears heard it like she had spoken clearly. "He smells funny though." Sakura tensed again, a small change in her stature, but one she knew Mei Lin would notice.

"Sakura, we're going to go out and find Tomoyo. We'll see you later." Jamie spoke up so Syaoran could hear. She nodded, and the two quickly left. Well, slow enough to look human at least. Sakura was going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

"You and your sister don't look anything alike." Syaoran's voice broke through her inner battle. She smiled thinking of Mei Lin… She had turned the girl 166 years ago… in Hong Kong…

_Sakura found herself in a small town outside Hong Kong. Fires burning, people screaming, and rogue vampires feeding. Her canines throbbed at the smell of all the human blood, but that wasn't her main worry. She could hear someone sniffling. She had personally destroyed at least a dozen vampires who were feeding on helpless women and children. She followed the sound to a dark corner, hidden away. The other vampires had obviously been too busy with their blood rage to pick up the sound, but now that all was quiet, except the crackling of fire, Sakura had no problem signaling out the sound. She found a girl there, no older than 18. A woman really, but being 66 years old, she thought most fleshlings as being young._

"_It's alright. No one is going to hurt you." She spoke, reaching into the darkness. A hand gripped hers, and she gently pulled out a girl with black hair and ruby eyes. "What is your name?" She asked. Her nose wrinkled smelling the blood. She noticed bite marks on the girl. Obviously one of the vampires had tried to make her a snack. Her nails were bloody meaning she had fought them off._

"_Mei Lin." The girl said through her weeping. Sakura smiled, understanding her fear. "Who are you? Are you one of those monsters?" The girl was obviously frightened._

"_My name is Sakura, and no, I'm not like them." She spoke, helping the girl to sit. She had lost a lot of blood, and Sakura could hear her heart beating overtime In order to compensate. This girl wasn't going to live much longer._

"_Am I going to die too?" Mei Lin asked, and Sakura wondered if she could read minds. Some humans had special powers like that._

"_I'm going to give you a choice. When I told you I'm not a monster, I meant I don't kill, but I am a vampire." Sakura spoke, and she could see the terror enter the girl's eyes. She smiled, trying to ease the girl's fear. "I can turn you, or I can help you die peacefully. It is entirely your choice." Mei Lin looked down, and Sakura waited patiently as the girl thought it over._

"_Please, I don't want to die." Mei Lin whispered. Sakura smiled again, sitting beside the girl. For almost 50 years she had been alone, abandoned by her last family unit. The thought of having a family again filled her with joy. "Will it hurt?"_

"_Only a little at first, but then there will be no more pain." She ensured, remembering how she had been changed. It wasn't a choice for her, she had been forced into this life, and she had promised to never force anyone. Mei Lin nodded, and looked to Sakura for guidance. "Give me your wrist. I will give you mine. You will drink while I drink. I know it sounds gross, but your flavor receptors will change, and you will not notice the taste." She ensured. Mei Lin followed Sakura's instructions, and it was done. She was a vampire. Sakura had been sure to find a small village and teach Mei Lin to control her blood lust._

They were inseparable until Jamie. She missed those days.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran's voice sounded. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I apologize, I was lost in thought." She responded. She looked quizzically at his extended hand. His chuckle vibrated through her body.

"I was asking you if you would like to dance." He said with a smile. She hid the shock of his question. He had refused his slut-girlfriend last night, but now wanted to dance? She nodded and placed her hand in his. Sakura gasped at the electricity that went through her at the contact. Her ears picked up the same sound coming from Syaoran. So he had felt it too. He led her to the dance floor and spun her. She couldn't help the smile on her face as he danced with her. Usually she would dance with Mei Lin or Tomoyo, but this was much more fun. Of course, she would be able to outlast him since she never got tired, but for now, she was going to dance with him until his feet hurt, and she could find out why he smelled funny tonight.

She realized why he smelled funny around their seventh dance. Silver… he was carrying around silver weapons. She had to fight down the fear that started to bubble up from her stomach. She even had to shut her eyes to keep Syaoran from seeing them glow. He wasn't going to leave like she had requested. He was going to stay and hunt until he found that rouge vampire's next. Too bad he didn't realize that rogue vampires didn't have nests. Her family was the only nest in the entire city. Which meant eventually he would hunt her down.

Sakura frowned more when she caught sight of the blond slut from last night. She remembered Syaoran calling her "Gwen", but wondered if that was really her name.

"Your girlfriend is here." She spoke to him, moving away so the slut wouldn't get the wrong idea. She wouldn't be able to explain why she didn't bleed and why she easily broke bones in the skinny girl's body. Syaorna's smile, that had been constant since they started dancing, faltered. He turned to look for the blonde, and Sakura took the opportunity to hide. She used her speed to get away from him, and went to watch him from the shadows by Aki. She smirked at the DJ when he jumped, mumbling something about "damn vamps".

"_Syaoran! What are you doing here?_" Her screechy voice sounded. Sakura had to try not to wince as she listened in on them. How he could stand that voice was a mystery to her.

"_You were sleeping. The better question is what are you doing here?_" He asked as he made his way to the bar. Sakura growled seeing the smile Tomicka shot him. Sakura _knew_ that Tomicka wouldn't do or feel any way toward Syaoran, but that didn't stop her from feeling oddly jealous.

"_I woke up to an empty condo, and figured you were out hunting, so I came to dance._" Gwen spoke, sipping a martini, well more like downing it like a shot. Great, the bimbo was going to be stumbling out of here again. "_Are you going to dance with me?_" She could see him shudder.

"_No. I'm going to go hunting. I came here to check on a girl I saved last night._" He said, handing Tomicka his card. "_I'll be back to pick you up at 2am. Try not to drink too much_." Gwen giggled and kissed him, and Sakura hissed from her hiding spot. That caused Aki to shuffle backward. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the slut, debating on if she should kill her. Of course she wouldn't, but the idea was nice. She watched Syaoran head out the door, and watched Gwen cozy up to some dude. Skaura's heart almost stopped when she realized what was going on. Syaoran was going out hunting… her family was out… she needed to find them before Syaoran did. With that burst of fear, she ran at top speed out of the club and toward the park. She passed Syaoran, but could tell that all he felt was wind.

Sakura found them feeding on some homeless guys. Well Tomoyo was teaching Eriol how to control his feeding and Jamie was finishing up. The coppery scent of blood had her fangs throbbing, but now wasn't the time.

"We have to go." She spoke, looking at Mei Lin, and then Tomoyo, as Tomoyo pulled Eriol from the sleeping man. Eriol's blue eyes were glowing bright. They would stay that way until his blood lust subsided.

"What's going on Sakura?" Jamie asked. His silver eyes were also glowing, so he must have fed as well. She wanted to lie, but she could never do that to her family.

"There's a slayer coming this way. We need to go to the beach or something." She spoke to her family, seeing them all tense.

"That man from the club… he's a slayer." Mei Lin accused. Sakura looked away, seeing the betrayal in her sister's eyes. "Why didn't you warn us before? We could have taken care of him." Sakura held back a hiss.

"I didn't think he would stick around. He found a wanderer last night, and is now set on finding the nest." She spoke in a hurried voice, hearing Syaoran coming closer. She knew her family could hear the sound as well. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence. She should have warned them. That was her job, her duty.

"We trusted you to protect us, and you let a slayer get that close?" Tomoyo's usual sweet voice was replaced by one with anger, rage, and something else… betrayal. Like Mei Lin's eyes had held.

"This is not the time, nor the place." She spoke in a serious tone. "We can discuss this latter, but we must go." The four nodded and vanished. Vampire speed was awesome. She took one last look toward the sound of Syaoran's footsteps before she too vanished.

Her family was at the beach, waiting for her. Miles from where Syaoran was hunting. They were mad. Jamie had a hand on Eriol's upper arm, obviously holding the vampire back.

"We just want to know why, Sakura. Why you wouldn't warn us the moment you found out what he is." Tomoyo's voice was sweet and pleading. Sakura almost wished she could cry again. She felt horrible, and her strange heart felt broken.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eriol stated, shrugging off Jamie's hand, and smiling at Sakura. The others looked at him like he was crazy. Then, Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise as she turned her attention back to Sakura. "He's her mate." It was Sakura's turn to be surprised.

"Eriol, don't be ridiculous. She just met him." Jamie said, rolling his eyes. Mei Lin shot her mate a glare.

"Oh please… I knew you for an hour before I knew you were my mate." She spoke, punching Jamie in the shoulder.

"Is that true Sakura? Is he your mate?" Tomoyo asked, a look of hope in her eyes. Sakura was still trying to process the information. Was Syaoran her mate? Was that why he affected her so? She hadn't felt this confused in 200 years.

"I-I don't know." And she really didn't. She looked out at the waves crashing against the sandy beach. The air smelled of salt and fish.

"Oh Sakura… What can we do?" Mei Lin asked, pulling Sakura to her side in a half hug.

"Well we can't kill him." Eriol spoke with logic. It was the first time since he had been turned where he sounded like his human self. Sakura smiled. It was nice to see his blood lust subsiding.

"We'll just have to be extra careful until Sakura can get this sorted out." Tomoyo added with a smile. It was nice to see her family coming together for her, even if it was completely crazy for her to be fated for a slayer.

"Eventually you will have to tell him." Jamie said. Sakura sighed, a barely noticeable movement. Her sisters caught the motion, but the boys missed it. They were still honing their vampire abilities. Even Jamie, after being turned for 50 years, was still trying to master being a vampire. Sakura figured that it would probably help if he spent more time learning about his new lifestyle instead of constantly seducing Mei Lin, but they were happy, and who was she to tell them other wise.

"Yes, I suppose I will." She spoke quietly, knowing her siblings ears would pick up her words without a problem. "I just don't know how to explain to a slayer that I'm a vampire and I think he's my mate."

"Perhaps it would be better to find out what made him decide to be a slayer in the first place." Tomoyo spoke. "Humans do not just choose to believe in us, they have reasons."

"Until then, you should keep up the act of being human." Mei Lin added. Sakura looked to her family. Moments ago they were pissed at her, but vampire's lives are long, and holding grudges is pointless when you basically live forever. "He should be fooled as long as you don't move too fast or forget to pretend to breathe." Sakura nodded, then frowned smelling the air. Dawn was coming soon.

"I'll go ahead and find Syaoran. I'll distract him while you four go in through the back of the club and to the lair." Sakura spoke before turning to run toward the park. She didn't need a confirmation from her family to know that they had done what she had asked. She took the short moment to enjoy the feeling of being free. Around the time she had turned Tomoyo, was really the last time she had ever felt this way. Humans were easily becoming over populated. That was good for feedings, but it was making it harder and harder to hide amongst them. She smiled again as she found a bench in the park. She could smell Syaoran close by, but her mind was on Tomoyo…

_Sakura and Mei Lin were living in a small house in a small town called Tomoeda. Sakura worked at a small café in town while Mei Lin slept. At night she would take her sister out and teach her to hunt and to use her vampire abilities. She had met Tomoyo at her job. The girl was sweet and nice. She had an amazing talent for drawing and would often be the one to draw pictures of the deserts they served. Sakura and Mei Lin had been out hunting one night when they heard a scream and a gun shot. It took them seconds to reach the scene, but it was obvious that Tomoyo wasn't going to make it. Mei Lin went after the shooter, her blood lust fueling the hunt, while Sakura stayed with her only human friend._

"_S-Sakura…" Tomoyo's lips moved, but a gurgling sound was really all that any human would hear. She had been shot in the chest, too close to the heart. The girl would die slowly and painfully._

"_Tomoyo… I can save you." She spoke to the girl in her arms. "I can take away your pain. I can make you like me." Tomoyo looked frightened and yet, intrigued. "I'm a vampire." Sakura continued. She was sure that if Tomoyo could gasp, she would have. "It is you choice, Tomo… do you want me to save you?" She smiled as Tomoyo nodded without hesitation. Sakura bit her wrist, and placed it to the girl's mouth as she took Tomoyo's wrist into hers. Just like with Mei Lin, after a few moments it was done, and Sakura had a new sister. Tomyoy's violet eyes had glowed with blood lust that first night as she hunted down her would be killer with Mei Lin, but Tomoyo was special. Her blood lust only lasted a week._

"How did you get here?" Syaoran's voice shook her from her thoughts. He looked confused at her being in the park, of course, last he knew she was still in the club. Looking at the sky, she realized it was around 5am. The club was long past closed.

"I walked of course." She spoke, smiling at him.

"But how did you pass me? You should have passed me." His eyes were narrowed as he tried to calculate how should could be in this area of the park without him having seen her. She cursed under her breath at her stupidity. She hadn't thought that through. She could see the suspicion in his eyes, as his hand moved toward the silver weapon no doubt hiding in a pocket. Her fangs throbbed and she suppressed a hiss. She was supposed to be acting human. Hissing at the slayer would not accomplish that.

"I came a different way." She spoke the lie, hoping he couldn't tell. He could, and his eyes narrowed more. His hand had made it to a pocket, and her heart thudded in her ears. She was screwed if she couldn't get him to relax. So, she did what she does with most humans that find out her secret too quickly. Sakura stood, smirking as Syaoran took a step back, then looked him directly in the eyes. She hoped the mind power would work. "I came a different way. I was looking for you." She spoke in her sweetest, calmest voice. The one that usually seduced her pray so she could feed. Syaoran visibly tried to fight her mind control, but he was losing. Almost like he really wanted to believe her. She smirked again, realizing what she needed to do in order to keep her secret from him. She dropped the mind control, and continued to smirk. "Don't tell me that you think I'm one of those vampires you like to hunt?" She giggled, and he frowned again.

"I-I don't know…" He sounded uncertain. That was good.

"I can prove to you that I'm not." She answered with ease, the smirk still gracing her lips. His eyes had widened in shock, and Sakura was glad this was working.

"Ok. How?" He challenged, finally taking his hand out of his pocket to cross in front of his chest. At least he wasn't holding a weapon.

"You can feel my heart beat." She shrugged. His eyes narrowed again. Obviously a vampire shouldn't have one. She really shouldn't either, but this was the first time since she was created that she was glad she did. Sakura slowly moved closer to him, his scent hitting her like a wrecking ball and further reminding her that she was over due to feed. As soon as she was in front of him, he dropped his arms. She gently grabbed one of his hands, wishing she was as warm as he. She thought of placing it on his chest, but figured that would be a little too bold, even for her. So instead, she placed it on her neck. She could feel her strange heart thumping furiously.

He smile at her and her heart rate accelerated. His smile was sweet, and his hand was warm, and her mind blanked when his hand moved to the back of her neck and pull her toward his lips. She should have been terrified of him kissing her. After all, she didn't want him to feel her fangs, but damn were his lips soft. She was lost in the kiss. She _knew_ she shouldn't be kissing him since he did have a girlfriend, but at the moment she didn't care. His kiss just further proved what her siblings were saying. He was her mate, and she was going to do everything in her power to get him.

The moment his tongue touched hers, something happened. Memories, that did not belong to Sakura. First a memory about a beautiful woman with black hair and matching eyes, and a man who looked like an older Syaoran. It had to be his parents. The memory shifted to a different man. He had the same color eyes as Syaoran, but black hair. Maybe a different relative. With these memories came feelings. First he felt love and happiness, then love and appreciation, and then the memory changed to another memory with the same man, but there were feelings of rage and hurt. Next, a memory of some vampire… obviously one of Syaoran's hunts. Sakura thought she recognized the vampire, but the memory shifted again… to Gwen. There was a lot of lust, and then as the memories continued the lust turned to love. Syaoran loved his slut-girlfriend. And here Sakura was, kissing him. With the memory about to change, Sakura pushed Syaoran away. She had to get away from him. Soul mate or not, he was in love with his girlfriend, and Sakura had morals. Syaoran's breaths were coming in gasps, and Sakura's ears could pick up his thundering heartbeat.

"Sakura…" He went to move toward her, but she stepped back. He obviously hadn't seen the memories she had.

"No." She said, giving him her best glare. "You have a girlfriend, Mr. Li." She spoke, being glad that she couldn't cry. She needed to leave. Sure, she could vanish, but that wouldn't help her case. She still needed Syaoran to believe her to be human. She needed him to go back to where ever he is from.

"I'm sorry to have kissed you." He said, once again, trying to move closer to her. She took another step back. Dawn was coming ever closer, and she needed to sleep.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Jamie's voice sounded from behind Syaoran. Syaoran hadn't heard Jamie, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't take him a moment to realize someone or something was behind him. Sakura chanced a glance at her brother, and noticed his fangs out and his eyes glowing. He was ready to pounce.

"Cool down. This is Syaoran." She said under her breath. Jamie's eyes stopped glowing, slightly, and he hid his fangs.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Jamie asked in a louder voice, startling Syaoran. She was amazed Jamie didn't hiss when Syaoran turned around, gun at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura smirked as she moved, gracefully, in front of the weapon.

"This is my brother." She spoke. Syaoran lowered the gun, but Sakura could still see that he was tense. "He's here to take me home. I suggest you do the same." She spoke before turning to Jamie and nodding. Jamie wasn't usually one to walk at human speed, but Sakura was glad that he did. As soon as they were around the corner, and out of sight from Syaoran, Jamie smirked again.

"I'll race you." He said before taking off. Sakura giggled as she went after him, passing him right before they got in the door.

"Nice try kid." She taunted, as she sat on her bed. "Keep practicing." Jamie rolled his eyes at her as he went over to Mei Lin. "Thanks for coming though. I appreciate it."

"Mei Lin and Tomoyo were getting worried that it was taking you so long." He shrugged. Tomoyo and Eriol were cuddled up on their bed, and Jamie slid in with Mei Lin. Sakura frowned as she got into her lonely bed. Her siblings closed their eyes, and Sakura tried as well. She was tired. She would have to go hunting tomorrow. She would also have to starting to avoid Syaoran.

_It was raining. It was dark, and she was scared. Her hands were bound behind her back, and she was bound to some kind of poll. It was like those Salem Witch Trials that Eriol had told her about. This was different though. There were many people around holding stakes and guns, but she was focused on one. One man with amber eyes._

"_Please don't do this." She whispered, looking right at the man._

"_You are evil, and you must be destroyed." The man spoke. It was a man that sounded so much like Syaoran, but it wasn't. This man had black hair. Her weird heart thudded in her ears._

"_I'm not evil. I'm just different. Ask Syaoran! He understands me." She pleaded. He looked mad. So apparently she knew this man in front of her and this same man knows Syaoran._

"_You are a liar." He seethed. He walked closer to her with a stake in his hand. The rain seemed to come harder._

"_I was protecting my family. You must understand." She spoke, ignoring the people who were moving around her. There were some kind of chains around her wrists and ankles that were keeping her from breaking free, and she was hungry. The man's face turned cloudy._

"_Your _family_ are going to be next as soon as I find them." He spoke, and she wished she hadn't a heart because she could feel it breaking._

"_You'll never find them." She spoke, looking to the ground, seeing the piles of wood being placed around her. They were going to burn her. It would be slow and painful. "Please. I love Syaoran. I would never do anything to hurt him."_

"_Vampire's don't know love. All you know is how to be monsters and kill." The man spoke, moving closer. "My nephew will not be controlled by you any longer. Once you are destroyed he will realize the spell he was under."_

"_I would never put him under any spell. It wouldn't work anyways. You must see. We are soul mates. We are meant to be together." She cried out, wish Syaoran was there to save her. Syaoran's uncle laughed._

"_Your kind killed my brother and his wife. Your kind left Syaoran an orphan."_

"_We are not all alike. I have never killed anyone just for fun. Only for self-defense, and I'm sure that compared to you, I have killed much less." She glared at the man. "Syaoran knows that he can't blame every night walker from the idiocy of a few." The man smirked, and she didn't know how she ever thought this evil human could look like Syaoran._

"_It doesn't matter what he thinks." And with those last words, he lit the timber at her feet and she screamed feeling the heat coming up her legs._

"NO!" Sakura woke with a start. If she could sweat, she was sure her body would be drenched. Her unusual heart was pounding quickly, and it took a moment for her vision to clear, and her body to stop shaking. Her siblings were still in their resting phase. She looked to the clock by her bed. Just after 3pm. She didn't even get a full days rest. This day mare was the worst one yet, and further proved that she and Syaoran were meant to be. She moved quickly to the club. None of the usual workers would be there. It was Sunday after all. Sometimes Tobias would come in and do inventory or be putting away new stock. She hoped he was around.

She found the owner and his girlfriend in the office. Tomicka was giggling on Tobias's lap, but stopped immediately once she caught sight of Sakura.

"Geez Sakura… Can you be any quieter?" Tobias spoke, obviously having managed not to jump at her sudden appearance. Usually she would find it amusing that she had snuck up on the couple, but today it just further proved how different she was. Sakura could even see the fear in the young bartender's eyes. She never wanted to scare the girl. She was sweet and she was trustworthy.

"I apologize." She said, leaning against the wall, looking to the floor. Ever since she met Syaoran she had felt more and more alone. After her day mare, she now felt scared.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomicka's voice sounded concerned, and she sent a smile to the girl. She hadn't ever talked to Tomicka about her day mares, but had a feeling that Tobias would give her a quick version of what they discussed. Sakura understood his want to assure his girlfriend that their talks were nothing but that. "I'll leave you alone, and go check the storage." Tomicka said, quickly getting up and leaving the room.

"Another day mare?" Tobias asked, motioning for her to sit in the empty chair. She ignored the offer. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She listened to him stand and walk closer. She looked shocked when his hands gripped her shoulders. It was the first time he had ever touched her on purpose. She was relieved to see that he wasn't scared to do it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She admitted, and this was obviously a shock to the human. Vampires didn't tend to get scared. "This one was a lot more vivid than my normal dreams. Hunters were trying to kill me. I could feel the heat of the fire and everything." Tobias looked at her a moment, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I think you need to tell me the details of this one." He spoke sitting down. And so she did. By the time she was done the clock on the wall said it was 9pm. Her family would be up and about, probably wandering around looking for her. "Hell Sakura. I think you need to take this seriously. This Syaoran person sounds like trouble. You know I wouldn't tell anyone about you and the others. You're good people… vampires… but not everyone believes the same."

"I know." She said, trying to process everything.

"Have you thought about relocating? Getting away from this guy if he's set on staying?" Tobias asked a question she had been thinking about.

"The others like it here. We haven't been here long enough, and I don't want them to have to worry about finding a new home. Especially with Eriol still transitioning."

"Listen, I know you don't need help from a mere human, but I want you to know that I have your back." It meant a lot. She didn't know how much help he could be, but it was nice to know that not every human was the same.

"I should go. I'm sure Tomicka is wondering where you are. Tell her I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." She vanished, catching the curse that left his lips at her quick departure. She went to the roof. Mei Lin was there waiting.

"When are you going to talk to me like you talk to that fleshling?" Mei Lin's voice sounded sad. Sakura walked up next to her to stare at the lights of the city. "I heard what you said to him."

"I figured you would have. Do the others know?"

"No. They all went out. And I won't tell them either, but the human is right. We probably should leave."

"He is my soul mate Mei. He kissed me last night, and I saw his memories. What am I going to do?" Mei Lin sighed, her eyes looked to Sakura and they held sadness.

"I don't know, but until we can figure something out, you're going to stay away…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Please review! I didn't get any for the last chapter!<p> 


	4. The Promise

Authors Note: I need more reviews please! Let me know what you like and don't like about the story! Also, I know the last chapter had a lot of spelling errors… I have a new laptop and I'm still getting used to the key board, so bear with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Promise<strong>

Syaoran was surprised at how easy it was to convince Gwen to stay in Tokyo longer. In fact, she had be ecstatic to stay. She had apparently met some girls that loved to shop, and was excited to hit the town and blow all his money, along with going to the club every weekend and drinking herself stupid. He loved her, or at least thought he did. Recently he had been doing nothing but think of Sakura. She was different from girls he had known… a lot different compared to his girlfriend. She was special, and he just couldn't put his finger on what exactly made her so different.

"Syao? I'm gonna go out with Tara. I'll be back in a few hours." Gwen's voice sounded from near the door. He had been sitting in the living area, pondering his next course of action for hunting. It seemed that he still couldn't find that vampire's nest… Maybe he would have some luck tonight since it was the weekend and there would be tons of people going out to the clubs and bars around the city. He would try the beach tonight. The park wasn't a good area any longer.

"I'll meet you at Vinyl before I go hunting." He spoke. She giggled and sent him a kiss before heading out the door. The club on weekends seemed to be the only time he could run into Sakura. He had tried to locate her during the week with little avail. He had no idea where the bartender she stayed with lived, and the club was closed during the week days making it hard for him to track her down.

_"Sakura…" He went to move toward her, but she stepped back. Syaoran looked at her confused. That had been the best kiss he had ever experienced, but she looked frightened._

_"No." She said, glaring at him. "You have a girlfriend, Mr. Li." She spoke, and he wanted to scream. Not only was he pissed that she was not calling him by his first name, but he had to bring up Gwen. He loved his girlfriend, but for some reason, seeing the hurt in Sakura's eyes was like a punch to the gut. _

_"I'm sorry to have kissed you." He said, once again, trying to move closer to her. She took another step back. He held back a curse. Great… he had scared her. _

_"Sakura, are you alright?" The male voice behind him startled him, and he turned, gun pointing to the black-haired man. He looked familiar, but Syaoran couldn't put his finger on why._

"_Who the hell are you?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura smirked as she moved, gracefully, in front of his gun. Syaoran could feel the tingling in the back of his head, like a memory trying to break though._

"_This is my brother." She spoke, and Syaoran frowned. Some inkling of a memory was there, but he couldn't grasp it. Syaoran lowered the gun, but he was tense. He was also trying to keep the jealousy down. There was no reason to be jealous of Sakura's good-looking brother. "He's here to take me home. I suggest you do the same." She spoke with that glare still aimed his way. Before he could respond, she and her brother turned and walked away. He waited about 5 minutes before turning to go after them, but they were gone. Vanished like the wind._

He had spent an hour trying to find Sakura and her mystery brother, but they were nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Syaoran got up to go lay down for a nap. Sakura was something else… he just didn't want to mess up things with Gwen if Sakura happened to not share his interest. Being a vampire hunter was lonely, and Gwen was one of the few women that understood and still loved him.

_It was raining, and cold, and Syaoran had no idea where he was. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. Hong Kong… his parent's home. "Please! I love Syaoran." He heard a woman's voice. It wasn't Gwen's screechy voice. This one was silky and scared. He looked around and could see the glow of fire coming from his left. He rushed toward the color, and came face to face with a mob. They had torches, guns and stakes. A vampire burning then. He smiled at the idea, but something was wrong with this dream. Almost like his heart wasn't in it. He noticed the man talking to the vampire, but he couldn't see her face, just the back of her. The man, he noticed, was his Uncle Wolf. Syaoran smiled. He hadn't seen his uncle in three years._

"_Uncle Wolf? What's going on?" He asked, trying to come around the podium that the vampire was tired to. He smiled seeing the magic cuffs. That meant this vampire was old and strong._

"_You need to get away Syaoran. This vampire has put a spell on you." His Uncle was mad. More angry than he had ever seen. Syaoran felt confused. He didn't know any vampires… only the ones he had killed._

"_Uncle… I don't know what you mean… I don't know any vampires." He said, still making his way through the people. The vampire was female. He could tell that much, and she had long hair that was starting to singe with the heat of the faire that was starting at her feet. He glimpsed at her face, and his breath caught._

Syaoran woke with a start. He couldn't see the face, but the eyes gave her away. Sakura… but the dream was all wrong. Sakura wasn't a vampire. He had felt her heart beat. Vampires didn't have heart beats. But the dream had felt so real… He looked to the clock and noticed it was just after 9pm. He could shower and dress and make it to the club right as it opened if he hurried.

Like last week, the club had a line going out the door. Syaoran bi-passed the line and went right to the bouncer. The big guy took one look at Syaoran, and with fear apparent in his eyes, let him right in. He was going to ask Sakura what was up with that. Obviously Sakura either had scary friends, or the bouncer was afraid of Sakura… which was stupid since Sakura was the nicest person he had met in years. He did a quick look around the bar for both Sakura and Gwen, and didn't see either. So Gwen hadn't made it here yet, and Sakura was most likely not coming.

"Hi Mr. Li." The pretty, blonde bartender spoke as she put a drink down for him. He only ever drank whisky sours, so the bartender was obviously smart.

"Hi Tom Cat." He smirked and she giggled at the nickname. "Have you seen Sakura?" He inquired, remembering that Sakura had said she was staying with the girl.

"I think she went out with her sisters. Jamie's down the bar. He would know for sure." Tomicka gestured to the black-haired man at the end of the bar nursing a beer. Syaoran remembered Sakura saying something about him being her brother. Still, the memory was a fuzzy one. He made his way to Jamie, and took a seat next to the guy.

"I'm Syaoran." He spoke putting out his hand.

"Jamie. Sakura's not here." The guy said shaking his hand. At the contact a memory of shaking his hand flitted through his mind, but it was gone before Syaoran could hold onto it. Dude had a seriously strong grip. And how did he know that he was going to ask about Sakura. She was probably avoiding him.

"If you see her, could you let her know I was in to see her? I wanted to apologize about last week." He spoke, downing his drink. Jamie looked him up and down, sizing him up.

"She doesn't want to see you. Your girlfriend just walked in, so if I were you I would forget about Sakura until you get rid of your tramp." Jamie spoke getting up. Syaoran felt anger rise. His girlfriend was not a tramp.

"Don't go saying shit about my girlfriend." Syaoran spoke, balling his fists. Jamie rose an eyebrow challenging Syaoran to take the first shot.

"We each have our own opinion. For someone who goes around kissing other women, I wouldn't have pegged you for being so defensive of someone that dresses like a stripper." Jamie said, casually. He nodded toward the door, and Syaoran winced seeing Gwen in an even sluttier outfit. She was wearing a baby blue dress, using the word dress loosely. It ended under her ass and had pieces missing, showing off some of her stomach. She was also wearing ridiculously high heels that Syaoran was sure would have to come off when he walked her home. He frowned again when she went over to a guy and started hanging off his arm. "She obviously doesn't care about you kissing other women." Jamie's chuckle sounded, and Syaoran really wanted to punch the guy.

"Hey Tom Cat." He gestured to Tomicka, who came over smiling. "Don't let blondie use my car for drinks tonight." Tomicka looked over to Gwen and winced as well before nodding to Syaoran. She even handed him his credit card so she wouldn't have to lie to Gwen about not having it.

"You heading out?" Tomicka asked, looking from him to Jamie.

"Yea. I'm going to go check out the beach." He shrugged. Jamie handed her some bills before walking away. Syaoran wanted to follow, but Tomicka was getting ready to talk, and he didn't want to be rude.

"I don't know what you're expecting to find at this hour, but have fun." She said, handing him his receipt. He walked out, looking for Jamie, but not seeing him. Sakura's family was sure stealthy. He hailed a taxi and headed to the beach. It was warm out, and the moon was high. He took a deep breath, enjoying the mix of sea salt, sand and the night air. Tokyo was calming, but that dream had him missing Hong Kong.

He walked the length of the beach twice and found nothing, although the walk gave him time to think. Maybe Gwen wasn't what he thought… maybe he needed a break from her. Running a hand through his hair and heading back toward the road, he decided to see how she was doing at the club. Maybe the guy she was hanging off was just a new friend she had met.

The club was packed when he made it back. It took him a good 5 minutes to make it to the bar. Tomicka and two other girls were behind the bar, moving quickly because of the busy crowd. He caught her eye, and she gestured toward the packed dance floor. Being 6'5" had its advantages. He towered over most people on the bar. He caught sight of Gwen, and scowled. She was in the middle of a bunch of guys, and he could feel his face turn red when she kissed one of them.

Syaoran made his way through hot bodies and drunk idiots to his girlfriend. He appreciated her shocked gasp when he pulled her off the muscle man.

"Syaoran?!" She gasped, looking guilty.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, ignoring the people and music.

"Hey man! Back off! I saw her first!" The muscle idiot spoke. Syaoran glared at the idiot.

"She's my girlfriend." He seethed, but that didn't seem to matter to the guy.

"Girlfriend? You haven't spent any time with me in months." She spoke back in a slurred voice. Well hell… she was making this real easy.

"Fine. Then go back to your dancing, and don't even think of coming back to the condo. I'll give your shit to the door man." He spoke with a shrug and walked off. He ignored her yell as she tried to go after him. She obviously didn't want to lose out on his money.

"Syaoran. Let's talk about this." She spoke, grabbing his arm. He peeled her off.

"There is nothing to talk about. You go have fun with your new toy. Let's face it. You are only with me for my money." He spoke, heading toward the door. He heard her screech in frustration. He didn't look back as he headed toward the park. At least now he could pursue Sakura. If only he could find her and talk to her.

"Bad night?" A voice reached his ears. He turned to see Sakura, clad in tight jeans and a pink top. Her long hair was up in a messy bun, showing Syaoran her beautiful face.

"Long night." He responded, sitting on a bench. Her sarcastic smirk didn't leave her face when she joined him. She was a spit fire if ever he'd seen one.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" She asked, crossing her legs. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well I caught Gwen making out with some idiot, so I dumped her. She was only after my money." He shrugged. He smiled at Sakura's shocked expression.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." She spoke, placing the smirk back on her face. "Was this before or after you kissed me?" He laughed. She was something else.

"A few minutes ago, although it should have happened a long time ago." He said, then he got serious. "I do want to apologize for kissing you. It was inappropriate of me." She shrugged, and the motion seemed exaggerated.

"It was a good kiss, so I guess you're off the hook." He laughed again.

"Where are your sisters? Jamie said you were out with them." He inquired, looking around for any sign of other people.

"They met up with their boyfriends and went out." She seemed sad, and he didn't like that look on her. He preferred the happy smile, or the mysterious smirk.

"Does that happen a lot?" He asked, wanting to hold her hands. She shrugged again giving him all the answers he needed. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" It seemed odd that a gorgeous girl like her didn't have many guys lined up.

"I haven't been able to find the right one yet, so I'm just staying single until that happens." She spoke, smile back on her face. Seemed like she was living in some kind of fairy tale, waiting for Prince Charming.

"Sounds kind of lonely for you. What did you do before I met you?" He asked, knowing that since he had met her, she was always found alone. She must have other friends…

"Went shopping or to the movies, or for walks. Whatever I wanted to do." Gods that sounded lonely as hell. He felt bad for her.

"Well, I'm going to be in town for a while. You're more than welcome to hang out with me. Although, you'll probably get really bored." Vampire hunting was tedious work, and usually boring unless you found a vampire to kill. Then at least you had something to do. Sakura looked at him for a few minutes, and he felt like she was judging him. Maybe he wouldn't measure up to her expectations.

"I suppose I could keep you company for a while. Not like I have other things to do." She said with a smile. She stood, and he looked confused. "Where to first?" She asked, trusting him to make a good move. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He felt an odd need to impress her.

"Well, I already checked out the beach, so I suppose we could stroll through the park, and then maybe the subway." He shrugged, standing with her. He grabbed one of the throwing stars from his pocket, handing it to her. He saw her visibly stiffen and look at it like it was poison.

"No thank you." She spoke, not taking the weapon from him. He frowned. He didn't want her to come along defenseless.

"You need something to protect yourself just in case." He said, grabbing her hand and placing the weapon in it. He turned around and started walking so she couldn't give it back. They hadn't gone far, when Sakura stopped him.

"I think I heard something." She spoke, looking toward their left. He hadn't heard anything, but he wasn't about to tell Sakura she was wrong. He nodded to her, placing a finger to his lips in a gesture to tell her to be quiet, and he walked toward the area where she was indicating, making sure to keep her behind him.

JACKPOT! They came upon a vamp in the midst of having a meal on a poor, homeless guy. The vampire had sandy hair and was on the tiny side. Syaoran had to glance behind himself to make sure Sakura was still there. She was so quiet, he had thought she had left. He smirked at the scowl on her face. Syaoran knew that vampire's had great hearing, but during their feeding, their senses were dulled since the pounding of blood overwhelmed them.

"We have about a minute. I'm going to engage him. If he gets away, throw that star at him. It will slow him down." He said before slowly moving toward the vamp. He went after the vamp, and just as he was about to stab the bastard through the heart, the monster turned on him in an instant and went for Syaorna's throat. He tried to fight the vamp off, but he was severely out gunned when it came to strength. Before he could even blink, the feral vamp was thrown off him, and Syaoran sat there stunned. He looked on, flabbergasted, as Sakura squared off with the angry vampire. He could have sworn he heard her growl.

"Оставьте его. Он мой!" She spoke in another language. (It's Russian. She said, "Leave him. He's mine!"). The vampire hissed at her, and Syaoran watched as the vamp attacked Sakura. What was even more shocking was how she was able to avoid and counter the attack. It took Syaoran a moment to track their movements. Sakura was as fast as the vampire, if not faster. Before he could blink, Sakura had the vampire on the ground, hands behind his back, and was looking at Syaoran with glowing eyes. Syaoran's heart almost stopped.

"Holy shit!" He about yelled, when he found his voice.

"Can I have that stake please?" She asked, but Syaoran barely registered it. He felt his arm move in the way it does when he tosses something, he saw her catch the stake and impale it into the other vampire's heart, but he was frozen in fear and denial. "Syaoran?" She was in front of him, and he shimmied backwards, away from her.

"You… you're one of them!" He about yelled, moving back as she advanced yet again.

"Let me explain." She spoke, not moving toward him anymore. Her eyes had stopped glowing, but he knew not to take that into too much account. For some reason… he wanted to hear her out. He didn't want her to be a monster. He stood, ready to attack if she made a wrong move.

"You're a vampire." She nodded, and he felt his hear squeeze. "Was this some ploy for you to kill me?" She looked like she was offended.

"I don't kill people Syaoran." She spoke, hands on her hips.

"And what's with the heart beat? How did you fake that?" He asked, feeling more and more upset that he hadn't noticed how she was always cold, and quiet, and fast. Even now he was starting to realize how every once in a while she would talk as if she were a lot older than she looked.

"My heart really does beat. I don't know why. Neither does my… family…" She spoke, almost looking pleadingly at him. "I'm not some evil monster Syaoran." The funny thing was, he really wanted to believe her.

"I… don't know what to say." He spoke, standing and taking a few steps back from her.

"Please… just give me a chance to show you that not all vampires are monsters. If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have let that rogue have you." She spoke, and it was then that he noticed how her canines peaked between her lips when she spoke. Everything his Uncle had taught him, screamed at him to kill her, but something he couldn't name, wanted to hear her out. That dream was starting to make more sense. There would only be one reason why his Uncle would burn Sakura.

"I'll give you until the sunrises." He said, looking to his watch. That would give her about 3 hours to convince him not to decimate her. "And don't come any closer to me. I won't hesitate to shoot you." He said, pulling out his gun. But wasn't that a lie? He had already hesitated. She smiled and nodded, motioning for him to follow her to a bench a ways away from the homeless man.

"I was turned a little over 200 years ago by a rogue vampire that was looking for a meal. I was out getting some water for my family when I was attacked. Just before he killed me, he had a change of heart and turned me instead. He had wanted me for a mate or something, I'm not sure. He wasn't a very nice man or vampire. I killed him about 6 months after he turned me, then spent the next 50 or so years alone, trying to protect humans from the more evil vampires." She shrugged, looking at him. Making sure to stay far away from him.

"So, you were trying to be good? But you still drink blood…" He asked.

"I had found a small nest who were hiding from hunters at one point. I stayed with them. Not all vampires specifically go out to kill humans. Some of us just try to be as human as possible. Yes I need to feed every once in a while, but I never kill anyone, and I always make sure to leave them some kind of compensation. Usually in the form of cash." She said, still looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Listen… I don't know how to take this all right now." He spoke taking a couple steps toward the opposite side of the park, and away from her. "I need some time to think about all this." He stepped back faster, when she advanced.

"Please Syaoran. Please believe that I would never hurt you." She spoke, and he was sure she was trying to not cry. Could vampires even cry?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" A voice sounded. Syaoran almost jumped out of his skin when a beautiful woman with long, black hair and glowing ruby eyes suddenly appeared. Another vampire, and he had to force himself to not shoot it. She was obviously someone Sakura knew. A sister perhaps.

"Syaoran. This is my sister Mei Lin. Mei… I'm trying to explain that not all vampires are bad. I'm not having much luck." Sakura spoke, and Mei Lin lifted a brow at him.

"Well, he obviously hasn't killed you yet, so I'm guessing he's on the fence." Mei Lin spoke. "Do you want me to get the others?" She asked Sakura, and Syaoran about hyperventilated thinking that there were more. He was definitely out numbered.

"No. I think we should go." Sakura spoke, grabbing her sister's hand. "I'm sorry I lied to you about what I am. I hope that you will come to believe that we aren't all the evil creatures you were led to think we are. I promise you will not see me until you come looking for me." Sakura spoke, and before he could even blink, she and her sister were gone in a blur.

Holy hell! What was he to think? He quickly walked toward the road and to a taxi. His nerves were shot, and he was on edge, looking over his shoulder every second. He didn't think Sakura would attack him, but he wasn't going to take chances. The second he got into his condo, he locked all the doors, and drew the blinds, making sure the windows were locked as well. He also made sure that there was a weapon in his hand at all times. He needed time to think. It was his life mission to find and kill vampires… but this was Sakura. A woman that was beautiful and sweet. There was no way it could all have been an act. Maybe he should just leave Tokyo. Go find his Uncle, and try to come up with a plan. However, it was obvious that Sakura and her nest were not the only vampires in the city. It was also obvious that Sakura didn't want other vampires in her city. He smiled remembering how she had taken down that vamp. She had been scary, and beautiful.

"Gods… what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to get things rolling. Please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
